Question: A brown scarf costs $$12$, and a popular green backpack costs $9$ times as much. How much does the green backpack cost?
Solution: The cost of the green backpack is a multiple of the cost of the brown scarf, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $12$ $9 \times $12 = $108$ The green backpack costs $$108$.